powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Form
The ability to transform into an enhanced state of being where one's innate powers are drastically improved and new abilities are acquired. Variation of Evolution. Also Called *Super Evolution/Mode/Transformation/State Capabilities User can transform into a state in which their powers are increased. Super forms deliver a wide variety of enhancements as well as new abilities. Super forms are mostly gained when one makes contact with supernatural forces. In some cases, one can acquire the Evolution ability to gain a Hyper Form, a maximum version of this power. Applications *Advanced Powers *Self-Power Augmentation **Support Enhancements *Supernatural Condition Variations *Chaotic Form *Dark Form *Defense Mode *Digital Form *Emotional Form *Energy Manipulation (Most cases) **Energy Attacks ***Energy Beam Emission ***Energy Bolt Projection ***Energy Shield Creation *Fusion Mode *Genetic Form *Gestalt Form *Hyper Form *Legendary Form *Light Form *Madness Form *Mimicry Form *Mode Switching *Multiple Forms *Negative Form *Non-Corporeal Form *Powered Form * Prime Form *Safe Mode *Sealed Form *Speed Mode *Spring Form *Spherical Form *Taur Form *True Form Associations *Digital Evolution *Evolution *Form Manipulation *Reactive Adaptation *Transformation *Transformation Advancement Limitations *Transformations are mostly a blank slate for one's mind to take control of. So it is possible the body may be immobile if the body and mind aren't in sync. *Transformations are highly vulnerable when dealt with the corruption. *Time of use could be limited. *May require an object of power. Known Users Gallery Super_shadow_final.png|Super Shadow (Sonic The Hedgehog), much like Sonic, is able to induce a transformation by absorbing the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Super_silver_final.png|Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog), much like most characters of the series, is able to access a super transformation whenever he harnesses the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic Rush Burning Blaze.gif|Blaze the Cat (Sonic The Hedgehog) is able to use the power of the Sol Emeralds in order to transform into her super form, Burning Blaze. Knucklessupershield.png|Super Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) is a form Knuckles achieves when he harnesses the power of Chaos Emeralds. Tailssupershield.png|Super Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) is a transformation Tails achieves when he harnesses the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Perfect Chaos, Sonic Generations (3).png|Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) is to assume the destructive form of Perfect Chaos when harnesses the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds. 374828.jpg|When her amulet shattered,Cosmo (Sonic X) was able assume a transformation that allowed her aid Sonic and Shadow in their battle against Dark Oak. Eclipse Hulk.jpg|Whenever Eclipse (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) assumes his Monster Form, he gains an increase in strength and durability. Super Saiyan Goku.png|When Saiyans such as Goku (Dragon Ball series) are pushed passed their limits, they able enter various forms of Super Saiyan transformations that increase their power to extraordinary levels. Ascended and Ultra Super Saiyan.png|Vegeta and Trunks (Dragon Ball series) are the first to achieve the Ascended Super Saiyan and Ultra Super Saiyan transformations respectively. These two form are branches from the original Super Saiyan form rather than actual transformations due to only increasing power. Full Power Bojack.jpg|Bojack (Dragon Ball series) is one of the Race of Hera that is able to concentrate his energy in order access a more powerful form. Super Hatchiyack.png|Super Hatchiyack (Dragon Ball series) is one of the form Hatchiyak achieves when fighting the Saiyans. Super Mira.jpg|Mira (Dragon Ball Heroes) is able to access his own Super Saiyan form, Super Mira. Black Rose.png|Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) can assume his own Super Saiyan form, Super Saiyan Rosé. Sora Valor Form.png|Sora's (Kingdom Hearts) Drive Forms give him varying enhancements to his physical strength and/or magical aptitude. Ultimate Leonardo (2).jpg|Ultimate Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare) Ultimate Donatello (2).jpg|Ultimate Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare) Ultimate Raphael (2).jpg|Ultimate Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare) Ultimate Michelangelo (2).jpg|Ultimate Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare) Tyki_Mikk's_transformed_state.jpg|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-Man) 336px-Awakened_Kakine.jpg|Kakine Teitoku (Toaru Majutsu no Index) 303px-Naruto modo bijuu 2 by thealm-d4noe6m-1-.jpg|Naruto's Nine Tailed Chakra Mode (Naruto). Tenseigan_Chakra_Mode.png|Toneri Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) in the Tenseigan Chakra Mode. Kazuma Shell Bullet Ultimate.png|Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) increased the power of his Shell Bullet after tearing the backbone of the Crystal Alter and absorbing it. Devil Trigger Dante.png|Super Dante (Devil May Cry) is able to use his Devil Trigger for an unlimited amount of time with (in some cases) a regenerative healing factor. Super_Nero_DMC4.jpg|Much like Dante, Super Nero (Devil May Cry series) possesses unlimited Devil Trigger. FalconPowerChange.png|Whenever Edward Falcon (Power Stone series) collects three Power Stones, he is able to access a Power Change to transform into the Red Whirlwind, gaining flight and powerful missile-based weaponry. RougePowerChange.png|Whenever Rouge (Power Stone series) collects three Power Stones, she is able access a Power Change to transform into the Scorching Beauty, gifted with powerful pyrokinetic abilities. WangTang Power Stone Fusion.png|Whenever Wang Tang (Power Stone series) collects three Power Stones, he is able to access a Power Change to transform into the Agile Dragon, able to fight with incredible power and project energy blasts. RyomaPowerChange.png|Whever Ryoma (Power Stone series) collects three Power Stones, he is able to access a Power Change to transform into the Master Swordsman, possesing incredible swordsmanship and electrical powers. AyamePowerChange.png|Whenever Ayame ( Power Stone series) collects three Power Stones, she is able to access a Power Change to transform into the Cherry Blossom Dancer, able to move with alarming speed and agility, and fire off and onslaught of shuriken. GunrockPowerChange.png|Whenever Gunrock (Power Stone series) collects three Power Stone, he is able to access a Power Change to transform into the Heavy Tank, possessing massive strength and is able to roll over his enemies. JackPowerChange.png|Whenever Jack (Power Stone series) collects three Power Stones, he is able to access a Power Change to transform into the Mad Clown, possessing multiple blades on his body and is able to use them with deadly proficiency. GaludaPowerChange.png|Whenever Galuda (Power Stone series) collects three Power Stones, he is able to access a Power Change to transform into the Proud Eagle, gainning the ability to create wings and arrows of pure energy. KrakenPowerChange.png|Whenever Kraken (Power Stone series) collects three Power Stones, he is able to access a Power Change to transform into the Ghost Pirate, gaining with the ability to summon ghosts. ValgasPowerChange.png|Whenever Valgas (Power Stone series) collects three Power Stone, he is able to access a Power Change to into transform into a powerful demonic brute with the ability to manipulate Power Stone Energy. Rage of the gods.png|Kratos (God of War) through the Rage of the Gods can drastically increase his powers at the appropriate time to defeat his opponents. Ganon dorf.PNG|Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda series) takes on the form of Ganon through the Triforce of Power. Small Mario and Super Mario.png|In most of his games, Mario (Mario series) takes the form of Small Mario, but when he eats a Super Mushroom, he becomes Super Mario. Super-mega-man 1.png|Mega Man (Sonic and Mega Man: Worlds Collide) assumes the form of Super Armor Mega Man by first assuming the Super Adaptor form and then using the Chaos Emeralds. megaforce11-1008.jpg|The Mega Rangers (Power Rangers Megaforce) in their Ultra Mode. tumblr_n0r88kKxov1s6jstso10_r1_250.gif|Troy Burrows/Super Megaforce Red (Power Rangers Super Megaforce) morphing into his Super Mega Mode. Yaya Super Form.jpg|In her powerful form; Razing Moon Reflection ,Yaya (Unbreakable Machine-Doll)'s speed and strength increases drastically. super-sailor moon.jpg|Sailor Moon (Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon); transformed into Super Sailor Moon Hpvol38-supersillet01.jpg|Super Shilouette (Heartcatch Precure) Cures Upgraded.jpg|The power of the Miracle Jewel (Precure All Stars DX3) allows all the Precure's to upgrade into their supposed mega forms. YesPrettyCureMovie43.jpg|Yes! Precure 5 upgraded forms Shining Dream.gif|Shining Dream (Yes! Precure 5 GOGO movie) Crescendo Melody.jpg|Cure Melody's (Suite Precure) Crescendo form via the Crescendo Tune Rhythm img04.jpg|Cure Rhythm's (Suite Precure) Crescendo Form via the Crescendo Tune Beat_img03.jpg|Cure Beat (Suite Precure) Crescendo Form via the Crescendo Tune Muse img04.jpg|Cure Muse (Suite Precure) Crescendo Form via the Crescendo Tune Ultra-cure-happy-movie-version.png|Ultra Cure Happy (Smile Precure Movie) Princess_cures.jpg|Princess Cures (Smile Precure) smaprevol47-precure04.jpg|Ultra Cures (Smile Precure) b8168a17061151ad67e2ca612fca52301252285746_ful0l.jpg|Cure Black (Precure Max Heart) Phoenix Form 0ad4832fb33554f0ecd772edc1d5ddc11252335460_full.jpg|Cure White (Precure Max Heart) Phoenix Form Princess Luminous.jpg|Shiny Luminous (Precure Max Heart) Phoenix Form PrettyCureMaxHeartMovie138.jpg|Precure's (Precure Max Heart movie) Golden forms hpvol38-supersillet01.jpg|Precure's (Heartcatch Precure) Super Shilouette Angel Cure Passion.png|Angel Cure Passion (Fresh Precure) Angel Goddess Peach.png|Angel Cure Peach Angel Cure Pine.png|Angel Cure Pine (Fresh Precure) AngelBerry.jpg|Angel Cure Berry (Fresh Precure) Mana_Super_1.png|Cure Heart (Doki Doki Precure movie) Engaged Mode dkp49-heart-enpless01.jpg|Cure Heart (Doki Doki Precure) Patheon Mode dkp49-precure03.jpg|Cure Angels (Doki Doki Precure) Mane_Six_Rainbow_Power.png|The Mane Six (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Kraken2.png|The Kraken (Splatoon) augments the abilities of an Inkling's squid form and grants it new ones. Meteoric Burst.jpeg|Boros (One-Punch Man) in his Meteoric Burst form. Sonic Rush Burning Blaze.gif|Whenever Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog series) harnesses the power of the seven Sol Emeralds, she is able to transform into Burning Blaze. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Forms Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries